manicascendantfandomcom-20200214-history
Manic's Derpy Emerald (Plot Synopsis)
This page will summarize the story of Manic's Derpy Emerald. If you wish for other information about the story, please visit the main page. Chapters Chapter 1. Manic talks to Professor Birch with his usual level of sarcasm before he moves to Littleroot Town. He hops out of the moving truck and interacts with his prostitute mother, lamenting the small living space and lack of sense of everyone around him. He withdraws a Potion from his PC and sees the end of a news report featuring his deadbeat dad, Petalburg Gym Leader Norman, who he has no love for. He also meets Birch's somewhat shy daughter, May. He then finds Professor Birch shouting for help on Route 101 and must choose one of three Pokemon in the Professor's bag to use to save him from a wild Zigzagoon. Chapter 2. Manic chooses the Mudkip, who calmly introduces himself (in Spanish) as Gustav. Gustav switches to English and helps Manic defeat the enemy. Manic accompanies Birch back to his lab, where Birch praises Manic's father to his disgust. Gustav explains that Birch only caught him because his parents were killed by wild Mightyena. Birch offers to let Manic keep Gustav, and the two seem to agree that they'll probably get along fine. Birch sends Manic to find May on Route 103 and Manic and Gustav bond over the irony of their parents, with Manic having two bad parents and Gustav wishing he even had one parent. Soon, Gustav and Manic defeat May's Treecko. Manic returns to Littleroot and receives a Pokedex and Poke Balls from Birch and Running Shoes from his mom. Then, Manic and Gustav decide that they'll take the league challenge so Manic doesn't have to do his crappy job from Birch and Gustav can be strong enough to avenge his parents' deaths. Manic also decides to only catch the first Pokemon on each route to frustrate Birch. The first example of this is Audrey, a resigned but tough Poochyena, followed by Perry, a laid-back and cool Wingull. Chapter 3. Manic enters Route 102 and finds a new friend, Ace the Wurmple, an aspiring comedian who Perry takes an immediate liking to. Ace is pleased that Manic is a decent trainer and quickly evolves into a Silcoon. He is excited to become a Dustox, only to find out that he becomes a Beautifly instead. He is less than pleased with this development. Manic arrives in Petalburg, now in a bad mood, as Gustav explains to the team that Manic's relationship with his father, the Gym Leader here, is less than stellar. When Manic arrives at the Gym to talk with Norman, Manic's team leaves, except Audrey, who suspects he needs a friend nearby. Manic has some spiteful words towards his dad, who left because he cares about his Pokemon more than his family. When the conversation gets uncomfortable, a young boy named Wally arrives to get a Pokemon from Norman. Norman orders Manic to take Wally to catch a Pokemon, which Manic doesn't take kindly to until Audrey quietly observes that both Wally and Norman seem lonely. Manic decides to take Wally to catch a Pokemon without further conversation. Wally is impressed that Manic's dad is the Gym Leader, but Manic says it isn't that great. Wally catches a Ralts and says maybe he won't have to be scared anymore, since the other kids used to pick on him. Manic gets a small gift from his father and leaves with Audrey in tow. The team gathers together and tries to leave town, Manic now more contemplative than angry. He runs into a mysterious man named Scott, who observes that he's a trainer and leaves. On the next route, he meets the logical and orderly Margaret the Marill, who quickly joins the team. He then arrives in Petalburg Woods and encounters Dana, an incredibly sleepy, lethargic Slakoth who often notices things hours after they happen. Dana slowly replies that she'll join the team as long as she's allowed her beauty sleep. Further in, Manic encounters a man from Team Aqua, who is terrorizing a man in the woods. Perry and Margaret both warn Manic that they've heard of Team Aqua as being dangerous. He engages the man in a fight, but Dana is up front and too weak to fight, so Manic debates who to switch in to fight the Aqua Grunt's Poochyena. Chapter 4. Manic sends Perry in and Perry trashes the Grunt's Pokemon. Manic is shocked that the Grunt was so easy and even reveals his future plots, to which Margaret responds that she said they were "unscrupulous," not "intelligent." The man that Manic saved rewards him and he moves on. Manic returns to Petalburg to heal after some encouragement from Ace, which Gustav takes note of since Manic hates that city but he returned for his Pokemon. Manic obtains lots of berries and enters Rustboro City, which is the largest any of his team has ever seen. Dana begins demonstrating signs of reacting to things long after they happen. Manic obtains the HM for Cut, but Gustav convinces him to postpone actually teaching it to someone. He encounters more crazy/stupid civilians as usual, to an extent that even surprises Margaret. Manic's next encounter appears to be a Nincada, but Perry accidentally defeats it, meaning he gets no catch for that route. Perry is too relaxed about it, annoying Manic and making him put Perry in his Poke Ball for a while. Manic encounters an apparently silent Whismur in Rusturf Tunnel named Amplitude, who is transferred into the PC. Manic returns to the city to do a little bit of training to prepare for the leader, Roxanne, who trains Rock-types. As he is training, Audrey loses a lot of health and asks to see Manic's Bulbapedia. She soon bluntly tells him to go to the PC and withdraw Amplitude and train him instead of her. Manic is taken aback, as Audrey is a critical part of her team. However, Audrey rationally says that Mightyena just isn't that strong and she won't catch up to the others even upon evolution. She says that if he boxes her, he can come see her anytime he wants, but if he brings her along, one of those days she could wind up seriously hurt. Manic has trouble processing it, but Audrey promises that he's made a huge impact on her, and she would always love to catch up with him. and distance can't change that. Manic promises to come talk with her often, and she encourages him to go train Amplitude. He thanks her and leaves, feeling emotional. After he leaves, Audrey expresses her pride for Manic to herself, calling him "such a good boy." Chapter 5. Though he is still silent, the team warms up to Amplitude as he grows stronger through training. Manic goes to the gym, nervous, but Margaret and Gustav encourage him to go in. Manic meets Roxanne, the somewhat competitive Gym Leader, and destroys her Rock-types with Margaret and Gustav. He gains the Stone Badge, though Roxanne warns that the others are all much stronger than she is. The team is happy to see Manic confident after his fight, though Margaret worries that he might become overconfident. After exiting the Gym, Manic sees the exact same man he saved in Petalburg Woods running towards Rusturf Tunnel, saying Team Aqua stole his goods. He also meets an old man whose "Peeko" was stolen and taken into Rusturf Tunnel, so Manic comes up with a battle plan to defeat Team Aqua without hurting Peeko. The team approves of Manic's plan and they enter, only to find, after a quick, easy battle for Dana, that Peeko...is only a Wingull. The old man thanks him for saving her and offers Manic to drop by his home. Manic gives the goods back to the man from before, who was a Devon Corp. employee. He invites Manic to meet the Devon President, Mr. Stone. He gives Manic a PokeNav for all his trouble. Manic battles May, whose French-speaking Treecko is easily defeated by the much stronger Ace. They find the old man, Mr. Briney, who is the only one who can take them to Dewford Town. Though extremely uncomfortable with Mr. Briney, who does...certain private activities with Peeko, the team has no other choice to go with him, though Gustav warns Manic not to let him out of his sight for one moment. Chapter 6. Chapter 7. Chapter 8. Chapter 9. Chapter 10. Chapter 11. Chapter 12. Chapter 13. Chapter 14. Chapter 15. Chapter 16. Chapter 17. Chapter 18. Chapter 19. Epilogue.